


That Decreases Your Friendship By At Least Ten Points

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomjemmings: Burr, we get it, extremes and certainty make you uncomfortable, but no need to be so obnoxious about it</p><p>Aaalston: what</p><p>Mamjer: wait</p><p>Mamjer: do you not know</p><p>Aaalston: if you’re talking about my revelation, then no, I haven’t quite figured that out yet. I just figured I was some general human being who didn’t do all that much</p><p>Tomjemmings: I mean</p><p>Tomjemmings: you’re known for being a vague bastard, never becoming president, and killing alexander hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Decreases Your Friendship By At Least Ten Points

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooooo, it's Burrrrrrrr and the i hate alexander hamilton squad
> 
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tom Jemmings  
> James Maddison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Aaalston = colderthancold

**Tomjemmings started chat**

**Tomjemmings renamed chat ROOM 176**

**Tomjemmings invited mamjer and aaalston to ROOM 176**

**Tomjemmings:** Hello, it is I, Thomas Jemmings, your new roommate

 **Mamjer:** Hi, I’m James Mercury

 **Aaalston:** Aaron Alston

 **Tomjemmings: @aaalston** can i call you ay-ay-ron

 **Aaalston: @tomjemmings** no

 **Mamjer:** I thought this was supposed to be a quad

 **Tomjemmings:** It was, our other roommate was a real-life french person, and transferred rooms

 **Mamjer:** Have you guys gone to orientation yet?

 **Tomjemmings:** No

 **Aaalston:** Yeah, just last weekend. You?

 **Mamjer:** I think I’m going to the last session. I was registered for one of the first sessions, but then I got sick so my mom made me change it

 **Tomjemmings:** so how was it? **@aaalston**

 **Aaalston:** It was fine

 **Tomjemmings:** WAIT

 **Tomjemmings:** did u hear about the guy who got punched in the face for something he did in a past life in the central quad

 **Tomjemmings:** apparently one of the guys in the history department that came out to settle the mess was GEORGE WASHINGTON

 **Mamjer:** Oh yeah, I heard about that

 **Aalston:** I did hear about that, yes

 **Tomjemmings:** I WANT THE DETAILS

 **Aaalston:** I am the one who got punched

 **Mamjer:** what did you possibly do to deserve that

 **Tomjemmings:** does this mean you met george washington

 **Aaalston: @mamjer** I killed him in a duel **@tomjemmings** and yes, I suppose it does

 **Mamjer:** what the fuck **@aaalston**

 **Tomjemmings:** who was it

 **Aaalston:** some kid named Alexander, Miller I think

 **Mamjer:** but who WAS he

 **Aaalston:** idk, but the history guy asked everyone if they knew who alexander hamilton was and he had to physically hold the kid back when no one did, so probably something to do with him

 **Tomjemmings:** H O L Y S H I T

 **Tomjemmings:** did washington say anything to you?

 **Aaalston:** No, I was passed out

 **Mamjer:** u got knocked out by a five and a half foot immigrant who can’t walk in a straight line

 **Aaalston:** what

 **Aaalston:** that’s oddly specific

 **Tomjemmings:** Burr, we get it, extremes and certainty make you uncomfortable, but no need to be so obnoxious about it

 **Aaalston:** what

 **Mamjer:** wait

 **Mamjer:** do you not know

 **Aaalston:** if you’re talking about my revelation, then no, I haven’t quite figured that out yet. I just figured I was some general human being who didn’t do all that much

 **Tomjemmings:** I mean

 **Tomjemmings:** you’re known for being a vague bastard, never becoming president, and killing alexander hamilton

 **Aaalston:** did we know each other

 **Mamjer:** Yeah, we worked together

 **Tomjemmings:** Did washington really not say anything to you, even after you woke up

 **Aaalston:** no, if anything, he aggressively passive-aggressively ignored me

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s because hamilton was washington’s favorite

 **Mamjer:** are you still bitter

 **Mamjer:** It’s been 300 years

 **Aaalston:** do you guys know each other

 **Tomjemmings:** this is the first time meeting in this lifetime

 **Aaalston:** Also, you called me Burr. It sounds familiar, but like, you don’t know enough about me to guess who I am

 **Mamjer:** There are several people Alexander Hamilton would punch in the face

 **Mamjer:** But there are only two that he would put in enough energy to actually knock out

 **Tomjemmings:** Hint: the other person is me

 **Mamjer:** how do u know u killed him in a duel yet literally nothing else

 **Aaalston:** I don’t know man, and I just remembered it when I saw him at orientation. I went up to introduce myself because he seemed familiar, and then he punched me

 **Tomjemmings:** omg u literally just walked up to the man u killed and were like “hi, u seem familiar, wanna drink?”

 **Aaalston:** I didn’t even get the chance to open my mouth. He literally turned around and punched me

 **Mamjer:** Alexander Hamilton, the Burr-Detector

 **Tomjemmings:** that’d be a useful skill

 **Aaalston:** what the hell is that supposed to mean

 **Tomjemmings:** you had the ability to always be involved even when u did nothing

 **Aaalston:** who were you, anyways

 **Mamjer:** James Madison

 **Tomjemmings:** Thomas Jefferson

 **Aaalston:** wait I was friends with historical figures

 **Tomjemmings:** I wouldn’t call us friends

 **Mamjer:** Yeah, the only person u called friend was hamilton and then u shot him

 **Aaalston:** what

 **Mamjer:** but yeah, and technically, you too were a historical figure

 **Tomjemmings:** Wait

 **Tomjemmings:** Guys

 **Tomjemmings:** I feel like we just glossed over an incredibly important fact

 **Mamjer:** ???

 **Tomjemmings:** Alexander Hamilton is going to be at the same school as us

 **Mamjer:** ohmygod

 **Tomjemmings:** I didn’t sign up for this shit I quit I’m transferring

 **Mamjer:** He supported you in the end; he can’t be that bad - and like you probably won’t even run into each other

 **Tomjemmings:** what is one thing that the school is known for, think really hard

 **Aaalston:** the debate team

 **Mamjer:** yeah, you’re not getting rid of him anytime soon

 **Tomjemmings:** and Washington is there too

 **Aaalston:** he’s the coach for the debate team

 **Tomjemmings:** O F F U C K I N G C O U R S E

 **Mamjer:** And the three of us are in a room

 **Mamjer:** And Washington is there

 **Tomjemmings:** we had a real life frenchie transfer rooms

 **Mamjer:** I’ll bet you ten boxes of mac and cheese that it’s lafayette

 **Tomjemmings:** hamilton is going to have his group of friends following him around everyone and he’s gonna be W O R S E

 **Mamjer:** is that possible, I thought he peaked with the pamphlet, or u know, his son’s death

 **Tomjemmings:** now he has both of those events under his belt, the lack of fucks to give college brings, and emotional support

 **Mamjer:** j e s u s

 **Tomjemmings: @aaalston** was there anyone else who seemed to show interest in the midget

 **Aaalston:There** was this one guy, maybe a girl, idk, with dark hair and a french accent, and then there were these two girls

 **Tomjemmings:** LAFAYETTE

 **Mamjer:** The girls?

 **Aaalston:** Yeah, I think they were sisters? Twins would make sense bc they were both at freshman orientation. I heard that they nearly attacked the professor to get to Alexander

 **Tomjemmings:** NAMES?!?!

 **Aaalston:** I don’t know? I think I heard them call each other Lizzie and Angel tho

 **Tomjemmings:** A N G E L I C A

 **Tomjemmings:** wait she flocked to hamilton

 **Tomjemmings:** what the fuck

 **Aaalston:** also i keep meaning to ask but y do u guys keep saying hamilton has to be short, people often change in appearance you know

 **Mamjer:** well, yes, but hamilton is hamilton

 **Tomjemmings:** he’s like an energizer bunny, I don’t want to see him normal sized

 **Mamjer:** and u haven’t once denied the fact that he’s tiny, so it’s obviously still true

 **Aaalston:** He was quite small

 **Tomjemmings:** smol

 **Mamjer:** what

 **Aaalston:** does this mean that you guys have never had to study for american history

 **Tomjemmings:** #random but that would be correct

 **Mamjer:** why did you use that poor hashtag like that

 **Tomjemmings:** Like what #confused

 **Mamjer:** like that

 **Aaalston:** So, what is everyone majoring in?

 **Tomjemmings:** Polisci

 **Mamjer:** same

 **Tomjemmings:** omg just like old times

 **Mamjer:** omg i’m looking forward to watching u debate with hamilton

 **Tomjemmings:** SAME

 **Mamjer:** I’ll bet you ten more boxes of mac and cheese that’s he’s doing a triple major or something equally as ridiculous with polisci, finance, and econ, and then he’s also going to run a blog or casually be the editor for the newspaper

 **Aaalston:** wtf

 **Tomjemmings:** dude u really need to get caught up on your bio, bc lemme tell u, so many people hate u

 **Aaalston:** what did I do

 **Mamjer:** kill hamilton

 **Aaalston:** but I thought everyone hated him, and like no one knows who he is anymore

 **Tomjemmings:** everyone hates hamilton

 **Tomjemmings:** but also

 **Tomjemmings:** have u looked at his eyes #sopretty

 **Mamjer:** did u have a thing for hamilton **@tomjemmings**

 **Tomjemmings:** Who didn’t

 **Mamjer:** I didn’t

 **Tomjemmings:** well then

 **Aaalston:** I don’t think I did, either

 **Tomjemmings:** u don’t even know

 **Tomjemmings:** and besides u didn’t have feelings

 **Aaalston** **changed name to colderthancold**

 **Colderthancold:** u call me emotionless, didn’t you have slaves

 **Tomjemmings:** so did a lot of people

 **Mamjer:** that’s not a good argument

 **Mamjer:** Hamilton could rip through that in seconds

 **Mamjer:** in fact he did, during a time when slavery was socially acceptable

 **Tomjemmings:** u u u u g g g g g h h h h h h h

 **Tomjemmings:** if u rly must know

 **Tomjemmings:** I no longer have slaves

 **Mamjer:** ur virginian sensibilities must be wounded

 **Tomjemmings:** lol I’m not from virginia

 **Mamjer:** no

 **Colderthancold:** r u from france

 **Tomjemmings:** y would I be from france

 **Colderthancold:** I just had a distinct flashback of hamilton ranting about your terrible french accent and how you tried to imitate them in all ways because of the time you spent over there instead of fighting in the war like a real man

 **Tomjemmings:** why do you hate me

 **Colderthancold:** I don’t, Hamilton did

 **Mamjer:** were u guys friends ? ? ?

 **Mamjer:** I never got that cleared up, tbh

 **Colderthancold:** I don’t?? Know???

 **Tomjemmings:** well u did shoot him, so i feel like that decreases your friendship by at least ten points

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> I hope you liked it - lemme know what you thought! :)


End file.
